


Piosenka miłosna

by gizmolog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Sentinel Senses
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Jim ma problemy ze zmysłami, przez co Simon nie pozwala mu pracować w terenie. Prowadząc za biurkiem starą, nierozwiązaną sprawę zabójstwa uniwersyteckiej profesor, detektyw rozmawia w barze z jednym z wykładowców z Rainier, który może mieć na ten temat jakieś informacje albo przynajmniej doprowadzić policję na trop. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że w towarzystwie Blaira Sundburga zmysły dokuczają Jimowi jakby... mniej...?





	Piosenka miłosna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovesong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759107) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Jim stał przed drzwiami śmiesznie nazwanego Pubu Popeye'a i zastanawiał się, jak ma to rozegrać, kiedy już wejdzie do środka. Najłatwiej byłoby machnąć odznaką, grając kartą policyjnego detektywa, żeby zdobyć informacje, jakich szukał. Z drugiej strony nie powinien teraz wykonywać żadnych obowiązków zawodowych w terenie, tak naprawdę. Simon kazał mu siedzieć za biurkiem przez te dziwne problemy ze zmysłami, jakie ostatnio przechodził. Był u niezliczonych lekarzy, poddał się ogromnej ilości badań medycznych i testów psychologicznych, i nikt nie był w stanie mu nic powiedzieć. Wiedział, że jeszcze trochę i Simon każe mu wziąć długotrwałe wolne, więc był zdesperowany, żeby rozwikłać jedną z nierozwiązanych spraw, które niedawno dostał do przejrzenia. Sam sobie narzucił tą robotę, ale wiedział, że w tym konkretnym przypadku na coś wpadł.

Ten pub znajdował się w niewielkiej odległości od uniwersytetu Rainier i Jim spodziewał się, że będzie w nim pełno dzieciaków w wieku studentów; nawet tutaj słyszał część z nich, każdą jedną rozmowę jasno i wyraźnie, bo jego słuch akurat nadawał na wysokich obrotach. Jim wzdrygnął się, wyjął z kieszeni kilka tabletek Tylenolu i połknął je na sucho, żeby spróbować powstrzymać zawsze ostatnio obecny ból głowy na czas potrzebny do wykonania zadania. Musiało mu się udać, nie mógł stracić posady w departamencie policji. Wziął głęboki wdech, a potem wszedł do środka.

Światło wewnątrz było przytłumione, powietrze ciężkie od drożdżowego zapachu piwa i tłuszczu pochodzącego ze smażonych potraw serwowanych tego dnia. Zaraz przy drzwiach po prawej stronie znajdował się długi, elegancko wygięty bar obstawiony z zewnątrz drewnianymi taboretami, z którego wystawały kurki z chyba każdym możliwym irlandzkim piewm, jakie kiedykolwiek zostało wytworzone. Lewą stronę zajmowały sprawiające wygodnych okrągłe boksy, małe, kwadratowe stoliki, mocno podniszczona sofa i dwie tarcze do gry w rzutki. W głębi widać było niewielką scenę, pustą w tej chwili; stojące na niej taboret i stojak z mikrofonem wskazywały, że niedługo miał się odbyć jakiś występ na żywo. W jednym kącie znajdowała się szafa grająca, a w drugim krótki korytarz prowdzący do łazienek i kuchnia.

Jim ogarnął to wszystko wzrokiem, po czym podszedł do baru w miejscu, gdzie stał barman. Był czwartkowy wieczór, dopiero siódma godzina i w pubie nie było zbyt wiele osób. Irlandzki wystrój urozmaicały figurki Popeye oraz plakaty i poprzypinane do ściany koszulki z Popeyem; Jim na ten widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Co panu podać? - spytał barman, kiedy Jim opadł na taboret.

\- Macie tu tylko irlandzkie piwo?

\- Mamy wszystko.

\- Więc wezmę Coronę, bez limonki.

Jim wziął do ręki podaną mu butelkę, z której pociągnął długi łyk. Czuł się trochę winny, ale przecież na dobrą sprawę nie był na służbie.

\- Miłe miejsce - stwierdził.

\- Staramy się, żeby takie było. - Barman oparł łokcie na kontuarze. - Pierwszy raz jest pan u Popeye'a?

\- Tak. Słyszałem, że to dobry pub, dzieciaki z uniwerku nie sprawiają za dużo kłopotów.

\- Jak chcą coś mocniejszego, to idą dalej do Burtona albo do OP. My staramy się tu utrzymać odprężającą atmosferę.

Jim na własne oczy widział, że jest to prawda. Wśród osób obecnych w pubie byli nie tylko studenci, ale też ludzie dorośli. Wszyscy uczestniczyli w jakiejś rozmowie, poza jedną osobą siedzącą w kącie i czytającą książkę oraz drugą, która pisała coś na laptopie.

\- Dużo macie tu nauczycieli? - spytał.

\- Całkiem sporo. Podoba im się nastrój.

\- A Popeye? - Jim zaśmiał się cicho, na co barman wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Właścicielem tego miejsca jest Popeye Greene. Ludzie zawsze dawali mu rzeczy z Popeye'em, więc po prostu przywlókł wszystko tutaj. Ma to pewien swój smaczek, prawda?

\- Prawda.

Jim wziął kolejny łyk piwa i prawie się nim zakrztusił. Nagle wyczulony zmysł smaku sprawił, że jego usta wypełniła gorycz. Zmusił się do przełknięcia jej, choć miał ochotę wypluć wszystko na kontuar. Na szczęście barman był akurat zajęty mieszaniem drinków dla dwóch dziewcząt, które właśnie przyszły do pubu, więc niczego nie zauważył.

\- Długo jest pan tu barmanem? - spytał Jim, kiedy mężczyzna wrócił do niego.

Jeśli faceta irytowała gadatliwość Jima, to nie okazał tego w żaden sposób.

\- Jakieś sześć lat, zdaje się. To dobra fucha.

\- Pewnie nie macie tu za dużo przestępstw, tak blisko Rainiera. Pełno ochroniarzy dokoła, co nie? - powiedział całkiem zwyczajnym tonem, choć uważnie przy tym obserwował barmana.

\- Coś się czasem trafi. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - Trochę wandalizmu, ale to są zwykle tylko pijane dzieciaki, wie pan. Jakieś trzy lata temu mieliśmy trochę włamań. Mówili, że to też dzieciaki z uniwerku, wie pan.

\- A pan tak nie myśli?

Barman ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto wie? Te dzieciaki są łatwym celem. Cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak w tej okolicy, to na nie się przede wszystkim patrzy.

Do uszu Jima dotarło kilka przypadkowych akordów zagranych na gitarze elektrycznej; najwyraźniej wykonawca właśnie miał zacząć grać. Jim nadal patrzył jednak na barmana.

\- Więc nigdy ich nie złapali?

\- Nie. Nie ukradli za dużo, a gliniarze mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Dopóki ta babka nie została zabita; wtedy wkroczyli. Ale nie udało im się do niczego dojść, przynajmniej o ile mi wiadomo.

Jim udał zaskoczonego.

\- Zabili kogoś?

\- Panią doktor, stamtąd, ze szkoły. Wcześniej przychodziła tu czasami. Bardzo miła. - Barman pochylił się do przodu w konspiracyjnym geście. - Gliniarze nigdy nie wskazali nikogo, kto miałby to zrobić, i tak sobie myślę, że może dzieje się tam coś podejrzanego, co nie? Bo niby jak ciężko jest znaleźć mordercę?

Jim zjeżył się na te słowa, ale próbował tego po sobie nie okazać. Gdyby tylko ten gość wiedział, jak trudne potrafiło być ustalenie sprawcy jakiegokolwiek przestępstwa, śpiewałby inaczej. Akt ze sprawami nierozwiązanymi było mnóstwo, niestety.

Zanim mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, przypadkowe akordy na gitarze ułożyły się w piosenkę, taką, którą Jim rozpoznał od razu. Okręcił się na stołku i zobaczył, że na scenie siedzi samotny mężczyzna z wyraźnie często używanym czarnym Stratem w rękach. Sam wykonawca sprawiał wrażenie młodego; pewnie był studentem Rainiera. Miał długie, kręcone, brązowe włosy, które opadały mu na twarz, kiedy grał jedną z ulubionych piosenek Jima z repertuaru Santany. Głos, jakim zaczął śpiewać, był równie dobry, jak jego gra na gitarze i Jim wkrótce był wręcz urzeczony.

_I got a Black Magic Woman._  
_I got a Black Magic Woman._  
_Yes, I got a Black Magic Woman,_  
_She's got me so blind I can't see;_  
_But she's a Black Magic Woman and_  
_she's trying to make a devil out of me._

\- Dobry jest, prawda? - odezwał się barman.

\- Tak, bardzo dobry. Jest studentem? - spytał Jim, choć był właściwie pewny, że tak, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę podniszczone dżinsy i zieloną koszulkę, która widziała lepsze dni. Kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej, zauważył na scenie również psa, który dyskretnie leżał za taboretem, więc jedynym, co było widać, był jego łeb. Pies wyglądał na golden retrievera, ale w przytłumionym świetle Jim nie mógł mieć pewności.

_You got your spell on me, baby._  
_You got your spell on me, baby._  
_Yes, you got your spell on me, baby,_  
_Turnin' my heart into stone;_  
_I need you so bad,_  
_Magic Woman I can't leave you alone._

\- Profesorem, prawdę mówiąc. To Blair Sandburg. Przychodzi do nas dwa wieczory w tygodniu i gra. Mam wrażenie, że nieczęsto gdziekolwiek wychodzi, nie od czasu jego wypadku.

Rzeczony piosenkarz gładko przeszedł do _Witchy Woman_ The Eagles. Jim zauważył, że inni klienci byli tak samo pochłonięci występem, jak on. Blair śpiewał przyjemnym tenorem, a rozpiętość jego głosu wprawiała w podziw: to opadał do ciepłego barytonu, to wznosił się do czystego altu.

_Raven hair and ruby lips_  
_Sparks fly from her finger tips_  
_Echoed voices in the night_  
_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

_Wooo hooo witchy woman,_  
_See how high she flies_  
_Woo hoo witchy woman,_  
_She got the moon in her eyes_

\- Wypadku? - powtórzył Jim, nie odwracając się do barmana.

_Well I know you want a lover,_  
_Let me tell you brother, she's been sleeping_  
_In the devil's bed_  
_And there's some rumors going round_  
_Someone's underground_  
_She can rock you in the nighttime_  
_'til your skin turns red_

\- W kampusie była bójka czy coś; zrobiło się dość groźnie. Blair próbował interweniować i w zamian za pomoc został zrzucony z balkonu. Stracił po tym wzrok, pewnie musiał się mocno uderzyć w głowę.

Jim poczuł, jak ogarnia go współczucie dla dzieciaka. Jego zmysły całkowicie wyrwały się spod kontroli, ale przynajmniej miał je wszystkie. Jak by sobie poradził, gdyby stracił wzrok albo słuch? I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego zawsze obecny ból głowy znikł. _Co do diabła?_ Nie żeby narzekał, ale nieczucie ucisku w głowie było strasznie dziwne; w którymś momencie w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni ból stał się normą. Z wahaniem pociągnął łyk piwa i odkrył, że teraz smakowało zupełnie w porządku.

Blair skończył z piosenką The Eagles i przeszedł do następnej, a Jim nie zdołał powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Wychodziło na to, że dzieciak przygotował zestaw tematyczny; Jim rozsiadł się wygodnie ze swoim piwem i patrzył, jak mężczyzna gra.

_I put a spell on you, because you're mine_  
_You'd better stop the things that you do_  
_I ain't lyin', no I ain't lyin', yeah!_  
_I just can't stand it, baby, for you're always runnin' around_  
_I can't stand it the way you're always puttin' me down_  
_I put a spell on you, because you're mine_

\- Chce go pan poznać? - spytał barman. - Zrobi sobie przerwę, kiedy skończy tą piosenkę.

No cóż, tak, chciał, ale przypomniało mu się nagle, że jest tu po to, żeby pracować, a nie spotykać się z przypadkowo poznanymi obcymi ludźmi. Poza tym, co właściwie miałby powiedzieć?

\- Nie, w porządku. - Jim zmusił się do odwrócenia w kierunku baru.

_I said I love you, I love you, I love you, oh baby how_  
_I don't care if you don't want me_  
_I said I'm yours, I'm yours right now_  
_I put a spell on you, because you're mine_

Wiedział, że czas na zadawanie pytań minął. Nie powinien był pozowlić sobie na odwrócenie uwagi. _Cholera._ Gdyby teraz wrócił do tematu martwej nauczycielki, barman z pewnością zacząłby coś podejrzewać. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko wrócić do domu; westchnął na myśl o konieczności zapłaty za kolejną taksówkę. Ponieważ nie był w stanie zaufać własnym zmysłom, dobrowlnie zrezygnował z prowadzenia samochodu, żeby nie zrobić krzywdy komuś innemu albo sobie, gdyby zdarzyło mu się stracić przytomność za kółkiem.

Gitara elektryczna zamilkła i Jim zauważył, że jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku sceny. Blair wstał z taboretu przy wtórze ogłuszającego aplauzu i ukłonił się. Pies podszedł, żeby stanąć przy boku mężczyzny, i teraz Jim zobaczył uprząrz - to był pies przewodnik. Profesor chwycił rękojeść uprzęrzy, żeby razem z psem zejść ze sceny, a potem skierować się prosto do pustego boksu, na którym widniała tabliczka _REZERWACJA_.

Barman wyszedł zza kontuaru z butelką zimnej wody w ręce.

\- No dalej, przedstawię pana. Blair lubi rozmawiać z fanami.

A co tam, do diabła. Jim dokończył piwo, odstawił pustą butelkę na blat, po czym poszedł za barmanem do boksu. Kiedy znaleźli się w odległości jakiegoś pół metra, Jim usłyszał niski odgłos, ale nie był w stanie określić, skąd on dochodził.

\- Hej, Blair - odezwał się barman.

\- Mike. Jak leci?

\- Trochę nisko i na lewo.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się; Jim zrozumiał, że to ich stała odzywka. Mike postawił butelkę na stole.

\- Woda na dwunastej.

\- Dzięki, stary. Kto jest z tobą?

Jim nie był zaskoczony, że Blair wiedział o jego obecności. Orientował się, że utrata jednego zmysłu zwykle powodowała wzmocnienie tych, jakie pozostały. Barman spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią i Jim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna zna jego imienia.

\- Jim Ellison - przedstawił się.

\- Jest gliniarzem - dodał barman Mike, zaskoczywszy tym Jima. - Rozpytuje o morderstwo Brightman. Pomyślałem sobie, że może będziesz mógł mu pomóc.

Blair pochylił głowę w kierunku Jima, który dzięki temu zobaczył mignięcie intensywnie niebieskich oczu skrytych pod na wpół zamkniętymi powiekami.

\- Gliniarzem? Ma pan broń?

\- Typową, kabura pod pachą - zaraportował Mike.

\- Tym właśnie się zdradziłem? - spytał Jim z ciekawością.

Blair roześmiał się.

\- Żartuje pan? Mike wyczuje gliniarza nosem na kilometr. Taki ma dar.

\- Występuję też na przyjęciach - zażartował Mike. - Chcesz jeszcze jedno piwo, gliniarzu?

\- Jasne - odparł Jim. Powinien być poityrowany, że jego podstęp nie wypalił, ale wszystko to stało się w atmosferze tak dobrego humoru, że sam nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Proszę usiąść, policjancie Jimie.

Jim usłuchał i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Blaira. Uważał przy tym na psa, który leżał pod stołem przy drugiej nodze mężczyzny.

\- Jestem detektyw Jim, jeśli łaska.

Blair otworzył butelkę z wodą i pociągnął z niej długi łyk.

\- Doktor Brightman zmarła prawie trzy lata temu, detektywie. Skąd to nowe zainteresowanie?

Zanim Jim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Mike wrócił z jego piwem i znowu rozległ się ten dziwny dźwięk.

\- Co to za hałas? - mruknął do siebie.

\- Detektor ruchu. - Blair zdjął z paska telefon komórkowy, który następnie położył na stoliku. - Tak, jest taka aplikacja. Daje mi znać, kiedy ktoś się zbliża.

Mike podał Jimowi piwo i mrugnął do niego okiem, po czym wrócił za bar. Jim wziął ostrożny łyk, a później większy, kiedy zrozumiał, że jego smak nadal tymczasowo zachowuje się normalnie.

\- Znał pan doktor Brightman? - spytał, wracając do interesującego go tematu.

\- Nie osobiście. Jestem antropologiem, ona była przewodniczącą rady instytutu anglistyki i nasze ścieżki rzadko się krzyżowały. - Blair ruchem palca wprawił swój telefon w powolne wirowanie. - Wiem, że była bardzo szanowana, zarówno w kampusie, jak i ogółem w świecie. Była jedną z tych częstych publikatorów, których prace są faktycznie czytane.

\- Czy ktoś mógł mieć jej coś za złe?

\- Gdyby był ktoś taki, nie wiedziałbym o tym. Byłem na jej pogrzebie; frekwencja była ogromna. Ludzie ją lubili. - Potarł twarz dłonią. - Nie uważa pan, że zaskoczyła złodziei, jak powiedzieli.

Jim wzruszył ramionami, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Blair nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Nie jestem pewny. Taką przyjęto linię postępowania, ale coś w tym wszystkim mi się nie podoba. Próbuję po prostu sprawdzić, czy zdołam znaleźć coś, co kto inny przegapił.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli porozmawia pan z ludźmi, z którymi pracowała. Skontaktował się pan z kimś z Rainiera?

\- Och. Um, nie. Nie skontaktowałem się. - Jim zaczął się bawić butelką z piewm, zawstydzony. - Nie powinienem obecnie zajmować się żadną... uch... pracą w terenie.

Blair skinął głową.

\- Zajmuje się pan tym nieoficjalnie. Spoko, człowieku.

\- Tak, nieoficjalnie. Gdybym chciał porozmawiać z kimś z kolegów doktor Brightman o tej sprawie, kogo by pan polecił?

\- Dostanę odznakę zastępcy? - spytał Blair z szerokim uśmiechem. - Nigdy wcześniej nie pomagałem gliniarzom.

\- Tak, jasne, wodzu. Damy ci błyszczącą złotą gwiazdę.

\- No cóż, w takim razie we wtorek odbędzie się przyjęcie dla kadry. Będzie na nim dziekan, więc większość wydziałów się pokaże, żeby się podlizać. Mogę zabrać pana ze sobą jako mojego gościa.

Jim przemyślał to i doszedł do wniosku, że pomysł mu się podoba. Był definitywnie wykonalny i dostatecznie nieformalny, żeby mógł służyć jego potrzebom.

\- To byłoby świetne, jeśli na pewno nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu.

Blair roześmiał się cicho.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Przewodniczący mojego instytutu będzie uradowany. Lubią nie dawać mi chwili wytchnienia. Akcja afirmacyjna i takie tam.

Jim nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć, więc bez słowa pił swoje piwo. Pies poruszył się pod stołem i Blair sięgnął ręką w dół, żeby poklepać go po głowie.

\- Tak, wiem. Zaraz będę śpiewał kolejny zestaw, detektywie. Zostanie pan?

Jim sprawdził, która godzina.

\- Powinienem naprawdę już wracać... ale chyba mogę posiedzieć jeszcze przez jedną piosenkę. Jest pan bardzo dobry.

\- Dzięki. Och, hej, numer mojej komórki. - Blair podyktował numer i Jim dodał go do kontaktów w swoim telefonie. - Proszę zadzwonić w poniedziałek, to omówimy szczegóły.

\- Może być.

\- Chodźmy, Julie.

Blair i pies przewodnik wrócili na scenę. Gdy tylko mężczyzna usadowił się na taborecie, pies - Julie - położyła się za nim z łbem na łapach. Blair wyjął gitarę z otwartego futerału i oparł pudło rezonansowe na udzie.

\- Następna piosenka jest dla detektywa Jima, poszukiwacza sprawiedliwości - powiedział do mikrofonu.

Jim zarumienił się, a potem, kiedy Blair zaczął śpiewać, nie był w stanie powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

_I shot the sheriff,_  
_But I did not shoot the deputy._  
_I shot the sheriff,_  
_But I didn't shoot the deputy._

_All around my home town_  
_They're trying to track me down._  
_They say they want to bring me in guilty_  
_For the killing of the deputy;_  
_For the life of a deputy._

_I said.._  
_I shot the sheriff,_  
_But I swear it was in self-defense._  
_I shot the sheriff_  
_And they say it was a capital offence._


End file.
